A Checklist for Death
by Mediocre Mistress
Summary: A Halloween AU special in which absolutely nothing strange happens whilst a funeral home worker goes about her nightly routine.


Crimson stained the worn handkerchief, something that had been a common occurrence for as long as Sakura lived. Common enough that it was ignored and place back into her pocket. She picks her pen up and returns to work.

-0-0-0-

 _October 31st, 2015_

 _Collapses in home at 12:00AM at the age of 24. Unknown causes._

-0-0-0-

She reads over the writing a few more times, wondering if anything else would need to be added to the report before placing it into the folder, which was than put atop the stack in the cabinet.

Sakura had worked closely with death since her high school days, having been brought up in the family business. To her, the funeral home she toiled away in was home, as it was for her parents, her grandparents, and beyond, ever since her early ancestors immigrated to America generations ago. And should Sakura have ever had kids, the task would've been handed down to them, as it was to her.

Sakura brushes a pink lock of hair out of her face as she stands up, stretching her arms into the air and hearing a satisfying crack as the pressure was relieved. Then, she sets to work.

-0-0-0-

 _1\. Secure the house_

She walks slowly to each of the windows, catching another ragged cough in her handkerchief instinctively, slowly sliding each down until she was sure there was no space to lower into, and flipping the lock on each and every one. And each one she tested with a few yanks upward to test their security. To the front door, where she flipped the padlock, fixed the chainlock, and inserted and turned the key. Then she did the same to the back door, before placing the keys underneath the trick kitchen tile and placing it back to exact perfection.

-0-0-0-

 _2\. Cover all the windows_

The billowy dark blue curtains were pulled closed first, then their transparent silk partners. Then the bamboo blinds in the kitchen windows were let down, no light from the full moon allowed to pass into the sanctuary of the home. Another cough is covered.

-0-0-0-

 _3\. Tidy up the casket_

The casket room's bouquets, white lilies, are re-arranged into a beautiful burst of white and baby's breath, with the techniques a friend from long ago had shown Sakura. The pinkette missed her dearly.

The blue rugs were picked up and shaken, tables moved out of the room allow for the vacuum's path, a loud, hungry machine that broke the silence for a few, precious moments. Pure white, lace tableclothes are carefully placed over the table tops, pulled at the edges all around until it was evenly set, no side being longer than the others. These tables are what the flowers are placed upon. The cloth cover is taken off to have any wrinkles shaken out, before being meticulously folded back over the casket's top, much in the way you would make a bed's sheets. The wood of the casket is dusted and polished to a lovely shine.

-0-0-0-

 _4\. Extinguish the fireplace and clean it_

The roaring flames die down to nothing when the knob is turned, and the fire poker is used to manipulate the still-smoldering logs, a small broom and dust pan sweeping the ashes up and out of sight. Which are then placed into a garbage bag, accompanied by a bit of water to prevent any accidents, and sent down the trash chute. Sakura cleans the black soot off her pale skin in the kitchen sink.

-0-0-0-

 _5\. Bathe_

Lit candles line the sides of the bathtub, the bubbles are light and plentiful, and the temperature is warm and comforting. Sakura enjoys the loosening of her muscles with a deep sigh, feeling the day's stresses melting off of her and into the water. The sponge is perfect to gently wash the week's work off of her, and she is almost tempted to stay in the bath for hours. Her shoulder's shake violently and the bubbles are pink, startling her out of her daydreams and reminding her there is work to be done.

-0-0-0-

 _6\. Clothe yourself in your favorite gown and brush your hair_

A pretty little thing it was, white and innocent, silk frills and lace. Its softness felt absolutely heavenly on her skin, and it tickled her calves where it fell to. It swished lightly with every step she took to her vanity. Her hair waterfalls down her back, and she gives exactly 30 strokes of the brush through each lock, before using her assortment of ribbons to weave the cloth strips into a pink and white braid. A few locks are left to hang freely and frame the sides of her round face.

-0-0-0-

 _7\. Snuff out all light_

She patiently snuffs out each and every of the bath candles at a measured pace, before turning out the electric switches all throughout the house. This added to the window's coverings leaves the home in complete darkness, but years of practice have left Sakura unshaken.

-0-0-0-

 _8\. Relax with some music_

This was a rule that Sakura had added herself, for this night alone. Sakura returns to her bedroom and locks the door with an iron key. She moves the piano keys' cover up and away, and places her long fingers upon them. Years of practice leave not a single note out of plays, and she weaves a relaxing, some-what melancholy piece with the low ranges, occasionally a high note bringing the music into a perfect harmony. This goes on for exactly two hours, the sounds siphoning off just as the grandfather clock begins to let out it's own notes.

-0-0-0-

In this lonely, empty home, there is enthusiastic clapping from behind her, whistling and kind words.

-0-0-0-

They were here.

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-

* * *

The prompt: A musician practices. When she finishes a piece, she hears someone clapping for her, although she lives alone.

 **Happy Halloween**

 **A/N: This site eating my indents and blank lines is pretty bullshit. This shows it's been awhile since I was on here. Feel free to leave me a review?**

 **I only upload Halloween specials late, because I'm a cool person.**


End file.
